French Buffet
by new born bliss
Summary: This is a sequel to First Times, set outside the strip club this time. Ereri. Stripper!Levi AU


"Oh c'mon please tell me." Jean pleaded, annoyingly extending the word 'please', while walking beside Eren. The later pretended to think it over in his head before saying.

"Nope."

"Ugh don't be such a buzz kill." Jean groaned angrily "We bought you the lap dance, shouldn't we have the right to know how it went?" the blond tried to reason with logic.

"Hmm...yeah maybe, that makes sense." Eren said thoughtfully "But then again, you guys lied to me and left me all alone in that place so no." He concluded with a smug smile. God, he was enjoying this a bit too much. They've been attacking him with questions about it for a few weeks now, but Eren refused to let out a word and only smiled mysteriously in response.

After failing to get information out of him as a group they started attacking him separately: Connie almost bribed him, Marco played the good trustworthy friend card and pressed him passive aggressively. Now Eren wondered if this invitation to go out for a drink with Jean was just his attempt of extracting the juicy bits of his birthday night.

"C'mon you know you can trust me. I won't tell the others!" Jean tried the puppy look again, but that only worked on Marco.

Meanwhile they entered into their favourite bar which was mostly occupied by people their own age and played acceptable, non too violent, non too mainstream pop, music. They made a habit of hanging out there almost every other weekend.

"Okay here, have a seat and let me buy you a beer." Jean let Eren take the seat at the bar first and ordered both of them a beer before Eren could respond.

"You can keep buying me beers dude, I don't mind." Eren said with a laugh "But I'm still not going to tell you."

"Ugh fine." Jean flailed his arms exasperated. Wow, Eren didn't think he would give up that easily. "You're probably just leading us on and nothing actually happened." He concluded to himself while paying the bartender.

"Okay sure." Eren nodded and smiled slightly to himself again and Jean let out an aggravated groan. He was pushing it, he knew that. He could've just agreed and said that nothing happened, but this was too much fun. Besides, the free beers were nice too.

"Or maybe you don't want to tell us, because something embarrassing happened." Jean thought out loud. "Which would make the most sense 'cause knowing you, you most likely came in your pants as soon as he touched you." He chuckled mockingly.

Eren clenched his hand around his bottle. Oh if only that fucker knew, his jaw would drop down to the ground like he was a god damn cartoon character. He was about to turn to him and spit out the truth in a fit of anger, but he stopped himself halfway and closed his mouth. Well played...

"Well I guess you'll never know." He shrugged calmly.

"Geez, when did you become so arrogant?" Jean said scrunching up his face "All of us used to be so close man, we trusted each other and told each other everything! We realized how important it is to be-"

"I'm still not telling." Eren interrupted his rant rolling his eyes. His approach was a bit more aggressive than Marco's.

"Damn it." He cursed under his breath and didn't press the subject anymore. It looked like he used all of his ammunition for nothing. Though, he was the only one who got close to getting Eren spill the beans. Even Marco's subtle guilt tripping didn't soften his heart.

Eren changed the topic from then on to regular every day chatter, which meant listening to Jean whining about the people in his college and how pretentious everyone was, while Eren bit back calling out on his bullshit. Just like every conversation they ever had, this one turned into arguing as well. After finishing their second beers their voices were much louder too and the people close to them were glancing cautiously wondering if there was going to be a fight and more importantly if they had enough time to step back and avoid getting caught in it. But that was just how it was between those two.

"Y'know what, I don't have to sit here and take this from you." Jean snapped putting his empty bottle down on the counter with a loud slam. The bartender across the counter gave him a warning look.

"Why? Because you can't take the truth?" Eren replied haughtily.

"Because you're full of shit Jaeger." Jean narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm done talking about this." He concluded getting up from his stool.

"You really have a problem admitting you're wrong if your solution is to just leave the conversation." Eren chuckled a bit.

"No dude I mean I really have to go." Jean said seriously now, taking out his buzzing phone and hanging up on someone "My cousin is waiting for me outside, we're going to his cabin for the weekend."

"Oh." Eren's face cleared up "Maybe the fresh air will bring some sense into that thick head of yours." He smiled smugly.

"Yeah whatever." Jean scoffed, but smiled slightly nonetheless "Later loser." He waved him off and was out of the bar just like that.

Eren quietly finished his beer all by himself. After an argument with Jean alone time was the best remedy 'cause god that asshole pissed him off sometimes. He was downing the rest of his beer when he heard someone take Jean's seat beside him.

Eren glanced from the side and caught sight of neat black hair with an undercut. Oh fuck. Naturally, his body's first reaction was to choke unceremoniously on the last gulp of his drink leaving him coughing his lungs out with tears in his eyes. Attractive he thought as he calmed down and slowly turned his head to the right prepared to meet Levi's judging and mocking eyes. Instead, he was met with a worried expression from some kid who happened to have the same haircut. Eren sighed both in relief and disappointment. Is there some sort of trend? Eren thought bitterly as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"I'm fine." Eren assured him in a scratchy voice, while getting up from the stool and putting on his jacket. He meant to stay at the bar for maybe another half hour, but there was no way he was going to sit and bathe in the uncomfortable tension after his little episode.

The chilly night's air greeted him pleasantly the moment he stepped outside. Eren took a minute just standing there breathing in the fresh air, letting it relax his mind after the heat and stuffiness of the bar atmosphere.

His heart was still beating rigorously though, just from the thought that Levi could have been near him. He couldn't get that bossy stripper out of his damn mind and it was getting out of control. It seemed that all he ever did in his spare time was replay those few memories in his head over and over again until he couldn't tell if what he was seeing were memories or his own imagination.

Eren thought about going back to the strip club sometime, but he just couldn't make himself do it. So instead he just freaked out over every person that looked a bit like him and hated himself afterwards.

It was considerably late, he didn't know if he could make it to the bus stop in time to catch the last one, so Eren called for a cab instead. It must've been a busy Friday night since Eren was told that it could take up to 15 minutes for the cab to get there. Eren huffed annoyed, but he had no choice, his damn apartment was at the other end of the city. He pondered going back in again, but realized it didn't matter if he was outside or inside, he'd still have to wait and be bored out of his mind.

Eren slowly carried his legs towards the small alley between the bar and another club, knowing it would be easier for the cab to pick him up there. Loud music was blasting from the other building as the windows flashed in different colours.

This was one of the few clubs in the city that played more alternative music and served really good beer. Eren and his friends would go there more often if it wasn't infamous for being violent. Eren remembered Mikasa trying to ground him after she found out he went there one time.

Some other people were lurking in the alley, mostly people from the club, who went out for a smoke. Eren stayed a respectable distance away from them and leaned against one of the walls tapping his foot against the concrete to one of the songs blasting in the club.

Eren slightly observed the new group of people that came out of the club merely out of boredom. There were two men and one woman, who was laughing loudly at something the tall, blond, muscular man said. The other man, who was barely visible to Eren given the fact that it was dark and the man had dark hair and was dressed in black pants and a black leather jacket, grumbled something under his breath. The two others laughed at whatever he said. The woman put her arm around him in a friendly manner while the shorter one shrugged it off immediately huffing something quietly.

Eren turned his eyes away from them and smiled to himself slightly while looking at the ground. The entire scenario reminded him of himself just a few weeks ago.

"...it was just a stupid joke, even though it was true." Eren caught the woman saying. It was almost impossible not to since she had a shrill and loud voice. "C'mon Levi, don't be such a baby and..." Eren couldn't tell how that sentence ended because of a car passing near him, but he didn't need to.

The dark haired boy blinked a few times and lifted his head so fast he gave himself a minor head rush. He did a double take at the shorter one of the group, squinting his eyes thinking this would be a great time to suddenly develop night vision.

He saw a quick flash of light from the lighter that the man took out for a second to light up his cigarette and that was all it took. One god damn second worth of a glimpse and Eren's heart was back to pumping furiously in his chest because holy shit this wasn't some other doppelganger it was the real deal. What were the fucking odds, Eren thought to himself.

He cautiously lifted his eyes up to Levi again, who was leaning against the opposite wall just like Eren was, while taking deep, slow drags from the cig, closing his eyes while inhaling, and slowly opening them as he exhaled the smoke. Eren didn't notice when he had crammed his hands into his pockets so hard he almost ripped them.

"Ew! Okay if you're going to do that then I'm going back in." The tall woman exclaimed disgusted as she pointed at Levi's cigarette. Levi answered something quietly while shrugging, Eren was quite sure it was something like

"Fine with me."

She huffed under her breath to express her disgust and, Eren swore to god, she stomped her foot against the ground. She quickly tried to grab hold of Levi's wrist to knock out the cigarette from his hand, but he simply stepped aside and she grabbed nothing but thin air and flailed to catch herself from falling face first on the ground. The woman stood up straight again, fixed her rectangular, heavy framed glasses and stormed off back to the club, grabbing the tall blond guy by the arm and dragging him with her. She said something to Levi before that, but it was hushed and Eren couldn't make out a word, he only saw Levi shrug as a response again.

Just like that Levi was alone. He thudded his head against the wall and took one deep relaxing drag, hollowing his cheeks against the cig. It looked like he was sucking on the sweetest licorice stick instead of a bitter poisonous cigarette. And boy did that view bring back memories…

Levi looked so natural in his slightly rock-ish attire. Eren could imagine him on a motorcycle, going to rock concerts, being too arrogant to give a shit about anything else. Looking at him now, you could never tell this guy was a gay ass male stripper who went down on guys he just met, and for some reason Eren admired that.

He never really imagined him in his normal clothes because it was hard predicting what this guy was like. Besides, ever since his birthday it turned out that Eren had a thing for uniforms, so in his mind Levi wore only his stripper clothes…or nothing at all.

Eren wondered how long it was socially acceptable to stare or how long before Levi would notice it, but more importantly, what the hell was he supposed to do now? Half of him wanted to sink to the ground and wait for the cab somewhere outside the alley, while the other hoped that Levi would notice him and approach him.

Eren gawked a few moments more at the man who looked so plain… delicious. That was the only word that came to his mind, despite how ridiculous it sounded, but it suited Levi well at that moment. All that Eren wanted to do was have a taste.

As he felt his mouth going dry, his slightly tipsy and sexually deprived mind came up with a brave third option. He got startled by the boldness of his decision, but then again, moments like these just didn't happen often or ever. So with a thought of fuck it, Eren decided he was going to go grab a spoon and walked determinedly towards the shorter man.

Levi was about 30 feet away from him and Eren managed to change his mind about five times until he reached him. Eren was slightly shaking by the time he stopped and leaned his shoulder on the wall beside Levi. He waited anxiously for Levi to notice him and turn his head, but he did it very lazily, taking his sweet precious time, while Eren started to hear his own heart beating in his ears.

The shorter man raised his eyebrows a bit in surprise upon realizing who he was and dragged his gaze, slowly and obviously, looking him up and down.

"Hi." Eren finally said with a breath, intimidated by his stare. "Can I bum one?" he asked unsurely, motioning to his cig. Eren wasn't a big smoker, but with the way Levi was enjoying his smoke Eren couldn't help but crave one as well.

"It's my last one, sorry." Levi shrugged apologetically.

"Oh." Eren nodded because what the fuck else was he supposed to say. How do you even casually talk to someone who sucked you off to an Arctic Monkeys song on your birthday?

"So what's up with you lurking there all by yourself? Are you stalking me now or something?" Levi asked raising an eyebrow. He was acting arrogantly and thinking of himself too highly, but all Eren could think about was how cool he looked. That's what you get when you mix alcohol and teenage hormones together.

"Uh, no!" Eren exclaimed defensively "I was hanging out with a friend at the bar. Now I'm just waiting for a cab."

"Hmm…" Levi dragged out thoughtfully thudding his head against the wall again, while his face remained expressionless. Eren had forgotten how exasperating it was not being able to tell what he was thinking.

"W-what about you?" Eren asked unsure. Levi frowned.

"I'm having a smoke." He stated waving the cigarette in front of him like it was obvious.

"Oh right." Eren laughed nervously, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets and looking at the ground. Why was this so damn awkward?

"Why are you so tense? Geez kid, I'm not your damn mother." He said almost mockingly, but his face expression was almost close to amused.

"I don't know." He blurted, but tried to take deeper breaths to calm down. Mostly Eren was just surprised Levi didn't tell him to fuck off yet, or he was waiting for him to do so. However, Levi looked perfectly comfortable.

"Relax, Eren." He repeated in a calm and almost lazy tone."What is it?" Levi asked noting the surprised look on Eren's face.

"I didn't think you'd remember my name." Eren answered honestly with half a smile. He was feeling a bit more confident now that he knew that he left an impression on him. Levi wasn't smiling though, as he buried his eyebrows together.

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked "Or do you think that I'm the kind of guy who sucks off so many guys on a daily basis that I don't remember their names?" Levi was a bit offended now. Eren was caught off guard by the sudden change of topic, but he couldn't deny that a thought like that had entered his mind, only it wasn't that vulgar.

"No" Eren said carefully choosing his words "I just think you're the kind of guy that can get anyone he wants." Levi blinked a few times before smirking slightly.

"But here I am on a Friday night, outside a club all by myself, now what does that tell you?" he asked almost philosophically. Eren shrugged

"You're unattached?"

"People don't linger around me, and I prefer it that way." he stated calmly taking another drag. "But that doesn't mean I don't remember." Eren was confused about his sudden openness, but not discouraged either. It almost sounded like Levi was trying to explain himself for something.

"So then…" Eren wanted to press his curiosity more, though he still felt a bit uncomfortable doing it "why did you do it? For me, on my birthday, I mean…" he dragged on hoping that Levi would understand what he was trying to ask. Eren wanted to refrain from having to say the word blowjob. Levi let out a breath with half a smile, quickly looking him up and down again.

"Because I think you're hot." He dropped casually. Eren, taken aback by the sudden blunt statement, went red in the face, suddenly feeling very self conscious. His body tensed up again as he was struggling to speak.

"M-me too." He admitted quietly. Levi raised an eyebrow.

"I mean no, fuck!" Eren quickly started to contradict. "I didn't mean I find myself hot, no! But I mean, I don't really hate the way I look either, l-like I think I'm alright looking on most days, ugh no, fuck, that's not what I wanted to say." Eren flailed his arms around, trying to explain himself, but getting tangled in his words even more and growing redder in the face. He ended up burying his head in his hands and groaning in frustration.

Through the mess in his head Eren heard a soft sound. He slowly lifted his head to find that Levi was almost…giggling?! It was the most quiet and adorable laugh, he was turning his head away, covering his mouth, but Eren could see the corner of what looked like an honest smile peeking out. Levi ceased laughing quite quickly and turned back to him, but the slight smile was still present.

His entire face suddenly looked different from a single damn smile, his features didn't seem that intimidating or stern anymore. For some reason Eren felt almost privileged seeing Levi like this, because something told him this didn't happen very often.

"I meant to say" Eren continued taking a deep breath, barely fighting the urge to smile as well "I-I think you're hot too." Levi merely gave him a look that said 'I know, you idiot'.

"So that's why you came up to me, isn't it?" Levi smirked conceitedly again, feeling self assured. Though, Eren didn't want to give him the satisfaction of stroking his ego.

"No." Eren shrugged merely "I just really wanted a smoke." He gave himself a mental high five for not stuttering this time and sounding pretty casual.

"Oh?" Levi raised an eyebrow taking one of the last drags of his almost entirely burnt cig "I didn't think you wanted it this much." He dragged on quieter, looking up at him. Eren shivered slightly.

Levi closed his eyes and took his last drag which was especially long this time and held in the smoke. Eren frowned in confusion, but Levi suddenly stepped closer, cupped his jaw, forcing his mouth open, and blew out the thick smoke straight into it while keeping his other hand against the wall on the right side of Eren's head.

Eren froze into place, keeping his eyes wide open while staring at Levi's tightly shut ones. Levi kept his mouth only a few inches away. Through the smoke, the dark haired boy couldn't tell if he was touching his lips or was he feeling the ghost of them on his own. The taste was bitter and not that pleasant, but the smoke was warm, almost comforting and damn him if this wasn't one of the hottest things he'd ever done.

It was over pretty soon, but it was enough to get Eren's stomach stirring and his pulse quickening. Levi pulled away, but didn't step back and left his arm against the wall as Eren huffed out a breath, letting what little smoke was left leave his mouth.

Eren didn't know if Levi initially meant to do this playfully or did he purposefully intend on creating this heavy tension hovering over them. The dark haired boy expected to hear another sassy and smug remark from Levi once he pulled away, but he stayed silent while staring at Eren with an unreadable expression with his mouth hanging slightly open and so, so close to him.

The tension was getting unbearable, but Eren couldn't move. It was like some weird staring contest except instead of staring at each other waiting to see who will blink, they were staring and waiting for either of them to make the first move. But both of them were stubbornly locked in place, not giving in.

A car honked somewhere near them and Eren jumped a little, breaking out of the stare. He looked over to see his cab waiting.

"My cab is here." Eren stated dumbly, because Levi could clearly see it too.

"It's a shame that you're leaving." He retorted back in the same even tone, but refused to step back or take his arm away.

"Why?" Eren pressed keeping his eyes firmly fixed on Levi's.

"I was going to offer you company. Y'know, to hang out." Levi shrugged, but it was taking all of his willpower not to smile at this point.

"Hang out?" Eren asked while keeping his face steady "You mean like at your place?"

"Yeah. Watch a movie or something." Levi shrugged casually again. Eren vaguely remembered his parents teaching him not to talk to strangers or go anywhere with them, but never did they explain what to do when the stranger was that good looking. Oh well, he thought, Levi wasn't exactly a total stranger either.

"Yeah, a movie, that sounds like fun." He replied after a moment.

…

By the time they reached the door to Levi's apartment, they were both out of breath, desperately clinging to one another, caught in a rough kiss. Levi pulled away for a moment just to fish out his apartment keys, so Eren dived in for his neck instead and smiled against the pale skin when he heard him slightly whimper.

The cab ride itself was short, but excruciating, because the tension remained between them and Eren sat as far away from Levi as he could. Though, that fucker still teased him with looks and lip biting throughout the journey. Once they got out it was difficult to say which one of them broke down first or if the both of them just mentally decided to give in at the same time.

"Fuck." Levi cursed quietly, but it was difficult to say whether it was because he was failing to get the key in the lock or because of what Eren was doing with his mouth.

Finally after much struggle and another fresh set of curses they stumbled inside. Eren locked his arms around Levi's neck and searched for his lips again once Levi closed and locked the door, but the later shrugged out of the embrace.

"Shoes. Off." He dictated firmly pushing Eren away a bit, and proceeding to untie his own shoes as well.

"What?" Eren asked caught off guard, did he really just say that?

"You're not tracking mud into my house." He stated while Eren stood there baffled. He sort of wanted to shout 'are you fucking kidding me?' but instead he rolled his eyes and bent down to do the same. Both of them must've looked ridiculous, Eren thought, with their raging boners and flushed faces trying to neatly untie their shoelaces in silence.

Eren gave up on untying his shoes halfway and instead tried to kick them off which wasn't working out that smoothly for him. Levi was already shoeless and waiting with his hands on his hips as Eren was jumping on one leg trying to get his other shoe off.

"Shut up." He remarked bitterly while looking at Levi, who was covering his mouth trying to hide a smile.

The shoe finally came off and Eren almost plopped down on his ass from how hard he was pulling it. He sighed in relief and even before he was fully upright, Levi was already there in his space, keeping his hands gently on his sides. Eren sighed slightly. He was still not used to having Levi so near him and every touch sent thrilling shivers down his spine because of how new and incredibly exciting it was.

Levi caught his lips again in a slower, more passionate kiss this time, while backing Eren against the hallway wall. All Eren could do was wrap his arms snugly around his upper body and sigh shakily into the kiss. For some time all that could be heard was the wet smack of their lips sliding together as well as their even and deep breaths. They were taking their time, because fuck they had all night this time, and that thought alone was making Eren's head spin a little.

Their rhythm changed when Eren accidentally (but not really) bit down on Levi's bottom lip. The shorter man hummed slightly and dug his fingers deeper into Eren's sides and pushed their lower halves together. Eren gasped in return, clenching chunks of Levi's leather jacket in his fists.

Levi secured a hand around Eren's waist and led him to the bedroom, which was only a few good steps away, while attacking Eren's lips more fiercely. He pulled away to open up the door and Eren frowned.

"You invited me over to your home and you're not even going to give me a tour of your place?" he asked playfully and surprisingly confidently, raising an eyebrow. Levi halted and groaned in frustration. Eren smirked a little. Now he knew what it was like for him with the whole stopping to take off your shoes thing.

Levi grabbed Eren's hand making a slight blush creep to his face and led him a bit forward to a larger opening in the wall on his right. Levi stopped, taking hold of Eren's shoulders. He spun him towards the opening, which was actually a joint living room and kitchen space.

"Living room. Kitchen." He stated and spun him forward again before he could get a good look at the rooms. "Take a left there. Bathroom and closet." He said pointing to the end of the hallway which turned to the left. He spun him around again a full 180 degrees and pointed to their destined room "and the bedroom." He whispered quietly in his ear and suddenly the urge to mess with him disappeared.

Eren glanced quickly at the living room again and asked while being led to the bedroom.

"You have a VCR? I thought those things were like extinct by now, what are you like thirty?" Eren asked jokingly leaning into Levi as he placed soft kisses on his neck. Levi kicked the door shut to his light, neat and a bit empty looking bedroom. Eren felt Levi stop suddenly so he turned around facing his almost apologetic face. Eren's eyes widened.

"Oh my god you're thirty?!" he asked outraged taking an unconscious step back. Levi's eye slightly twitched in annoyance as he snapped.

"I'm twenty nine and a half." Whoa. Well Eren obviously knew that he was older than him, but he didn't realize the gap was that big, especially since Levi didn't look older than 25. "Are you changing your mind?" Levi asked calmly, but somewhere Eren could detect a hurt note in his words.

"No." Eren shook his head almost immediately, because there was nothing to think about really, and stood closer to Levi again, cupping his jaw and leaning in.

"Wise choice, kid." Levi replied with a smug smirk in between the kisses.

"But can you just not call me kid then? It's kinda creepy." Eren winced slightly pulling away, but keeping his hands around the shorter man.

"What are you gonna do about it if I do, kid?" Levi replied with a challenging look, pushing him a bit harsher than normal towards the bed. Eren groaned slightly, pushing him back.

"Quit it." He replied haughtily.

"Or what?" Shove. Eren was sent stumbling a bit further back. He didn't reply this time but served one good shove which sent Levi flying against the wall. Only when he saw how unnecessarily hard he pushed him, Eren's eyes went wide with slight fear as he watched Levi stand straight back up with a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Like it rough, huh?" he asked before stomping over to Eren in a few good steps and shoving him violently on the bed.

Eren fought back and they ended up wrestling right there on Levi's king sized bed. There was a lot of angry groaning, kicking, groping and falling on one another, and Eren would be lying if he said it wasn't fun and a turn on at the same time. Somehow Eren managed to get Levi's jacket off leaving him only in a tight dark tee. But that was Eren's only victory, Levi was considerably stronger than him, not to mention more flexible. So it wasn't long before Levi had Eren pinned beneath him by his wrists with no means of escape.

Eren was panting out of exhaustion this time as the shorter man smirked dominantly again and dived down attacking his neck with his mouth while slightly grinding down on him at the same time. Eren heard himself drag out a long and low moan, because fuck he had been waiting for that kind of friction for ages now.

Levi slowly dragged his grasp away from Eren's wrists, down his arms until they could start to unbutton Eren's shirt. The dark haired boy sighed in relief from having his hands free again as they went to work too, shamelessly grabbing hold of Levi's ass and pushing it down harder against himself.

Eren hoped to god his instincts were leading him the right way, because hey, he was still technically a fucking virgin, but he guessed the heavy breaths and the soft moans coming out of Levi were a good sign. Levi managed to get Eren's shirt off without much struggle even though he was lying on the bed, and soon Eren was tugging on Levi's tee impatiently, desperate to get some skin action finally.

Levi sat up suddenly leaving Eren aching from the loss of contact and slowly started to lift his shirt, revealing his torso inch by inch. And oh fuck,somewhere along the way Eren had forgotten that this guy was a stripper as well, he was god damn trained to make this look as hot as humanly possible. Levi was getting rid of his shirt agonizingly slow while Eren was unconsciously rolling his hips against Levi's. The tee was finally thrown somewhere on the ground and Levi looked back down on him with his messed up hair.

Now Eren was certain that Levi looked downright delicious, as his mouth watered and blown pupils marvelled at the sight in front of him. Instinctively he sat up in a rush, trying to ignore the fact that it made his head spin because there were more urgent matters in front of him and attached his lips to Levi's collarbone and wrapped his arms tightly around his naked back.

Eren pretty soon decided that Levi was his new favourite taste and licked and bit his way towards the spot where his neck and shoulder met, feeling Levi shudder against him.

The rest of the clothes went flying soon after, and Levi leaned Eren back on the bed covering him with his entire body. Oh god Eren could melt into the bed from the feeling of another body's heat against his own. He never imagined that it would feel this natural and comfortable. He would've wanted to stay like that for the entire night if it wasn't for the literally pressing matter of his dick against Levi's thigh, which was begging for his immediate attention.

Levi noticed Eren trying to nearly hump his thigh for some kind of friction, but instead of pulling away and letting him have a breather to cool down, that asshole grinded down even harder while basically fucking his mouth with his tongue and eating up all the throaty sounds he was emitting. Eren panicked slightly and tried to wriggle his way out of Levi's grasp because at this rate he wouldn't last another minute.

"What?" Levi breathed in a coarse voice against his neck.

"Just-just give me a minute." Eren tried to explain and Levi only smirked sliding off of him momentarily to grab something from the nightstand. He noted Eren's a bit frightened look upon seeing the lube and condoms, and halted.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked burrowing his eyebrows together "It's okay if you don't-" he began, but Eren cut him off.

"It's fine. Go ahead." He assured nodding. Levi went straight down to prepping him, because of course he was the expert of that as well.

Eren winced, tensed up and bit down on his lip from the uncomfortable stretch because fuck this was more unpleasant than he thought it would be. Levi stayed close though, slowing his movements and stroking him once in a while when he tensed up. When he was about to start getting used to the second finger, Levi suddenly angled it a bit upwards and holy shit it went bright in his eyes and he let out a surprised gasp.

"Gottcha." Levi smirked confidently and continued aiming that way while Eren was left a squirming mess underneath, clenching the sheets in his fists and gasping out every swear he knew and even some made up ones as well. His mind didn't make much sense anymore, not that it ever did.

"Ugh, enough." Eren hissed through his teeth after a while. "Get the fuck on with it already." He urged impatiently and Levi didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out gently and got on with opening the condom wrapper.

When Levi turned his eyes back on Eren he froze for a moment. Eren was lying there sprawled out naked with his eyes closed, breathing harshly, one hand dropped near his head, the other lazily stroking himself.

"You look so damn good like this." He breathed leaning in near his ear, Eren's face flushed , because he wasn't personally familiar with the concept of dirty talk. Levi continued whispering soothing and flattering things as he lined himself up and slowly pushed in.

Eren tensed up again. Fuck this was a whole different stretch, but Levi kept running his hands up and down his sides and he got used to it bit by bit. It wasn't long though until Eren started rocking against him, starting to crave some sort of movement.

Levi experimented with a few thrusts a bit until he found the spot that made Eren nearly squeal and rested his hot and almost sweaty face on the dark haired boy's forehead as he started thrusting full speed ahead. Eren threw his head back leaving Levi's head to flop down on his neck as he held on to dear life clinging to Levi's back, digging in his nails a bit too harsh.

The shorter man was panting hard and whimpering once in a while against Eren and the later sort of wished he could see him lose his mind the way he was losing his now. So he gathered his strength and suddenly sat up, knocking Levi back in the process.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed surprised with an angry frown on his face. Though, Eren wordlessly climbed over to him and straight on his lap. Levi's face cleared up and Eren would've laughed if he weren't so ridiculously turned on right now over the way his eyes widened.

"Oh fuck." He breathed screwing his eyes shut as Eren slipped himself back in. Never in his life Eren thought he'd be able to say that he rode a male stripper, but there he was, bouncing down on him like he was the rodeo champion, hissing out his name in between the moans. Levi was gripping on to his hips painfully, but he was so past caring, a hurricane could break out and he'd still be riding into oblivion on top of him.

Levi must've been getting close as he started to stroke Eren in time with the thrusts. Eren thought he was going to explode from the overload of the sensations happening all at once. And he did, but not in the literal, gruesome way, but in screaming out Levi's name and clenching around him as he came all over him.

Eren still felt Levi pounding into his limp body, which was a bit uncomfortable, but at least he was still able to hold himself upwards. Soon after, Levi threw his head back and groaned out and now Eren was sort of glad he caved in first because that gave him the chance to fully see how Levi looked in a moment of pure bliss.

Levi spent another few moments riding his orgasm out before releasing his hold on Eren's hips, urging him to get off from him now that he was so sensitive. The younger man got off gladly and flopped down on the bed beside Levi, taking a few minutes of catching his breath and getting his pulse back to normal.

When his heart began to calm down, Eren started to feel his sore muscles settle in, oh god he was going to feel this in the morning. Speaking of which, Eren wasn't entirely sure if he should stay the night, or more like if Levi wanted him to stay.

The later sat up in the mean time, and looked at the mess on himself scrunching up his nose and got up to clean up, ruffling Eren's hair as he went past him.

Eren stared a bit sadly at the warm and messed up sheets on the bed as Levi's words from earlier in the night echoed in his head. He didn't like it when people lingered around. So that was why Levi said that, Eren concluded. Part of him was sort of outraged and surprised that Levi knew from the start that he was going to get into Eren's pants, but another part of him hated facing the fact that he would have to leave just like that.

The floor was a mess as well with their clothes thrown everywhere and Eren reluctantly got up to search for his own. Levi walked inside while still drying his torso off with a towel, only to find Eren holding one sock and desperately looking for the other one in the darkness, because he couldn't find the damn light switch.

"What are you doing?" Levi asked stopping in his tracks.

"I'll be out of your hair in a moment, just hold on." Eren explained himself scanning the ground again trying to see. Seriously, that night vision thing would come in handy.

"Put your sock down and just go to bed, Eren." Even though he couldn't see, he could hear Levi roll his eyes at him. Eren stood up with a confused face.

"But earlier tonight...you said that you don't-"

"I know what I said." Levi cut him off. He dropped the towel over the chair while stepping closer and put a hand around Eren's waist "And now I'm saying stay." He breathed quietly with something close to a pleading expression on his face.

Eren smiled slightly in relief, and because fuck yes, he would get to stay the night. He turned to get under the covers since he realized he was getting a bit cold standing there in the middle of the room butt naked, but Levi suddenly stopped him.

"No wait, the right side of the bed is mine, move over." Levi said pushing Eren out of the way and got under the covers first, scooting away to leave the left side for Eren, who was rolling his eyes.

"Seriously? You're going to be that guy?" he asked in disbelief while climbing in bed after him.

"Shut up." He grumbled under his breath in response as he found Eren in the darkness. Levi comfortably buried his head into the crook of Eren's neck and dropped an arm over his chest almost as if they did this every night.

Sleepiness hit both of them fast like after a tiring workout, which was a good description of what happened just now, and Eren could feel his consciousness slipping away within seconds.

"G'night, kid." Levi mumbled into his neck and managed to smile as he felt Eren elbow him slightly in the side.


End file.
